The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus plant, botanically known as Agapanthus africanus, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Back in Black’.
The new Agapanthus originated from a chance open-pollination of a group of unnamed selections of Agapanthus africanus, not patented, in 1998. The cultivar Back in Black was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the resultant progeny of the chance open-pollination in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Agapanthus by cuttings in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Agapanthus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.